Mia Suzuki
-''Wicked!'' Mia's catchphrase Mia Suzuki (Mia Suzuki) is one of the main characters in Nebula Aikatsu! and the protagonist of Aikatsu! Flying Feathers. Her main brand is Punk'n'Roses. Story Mia is energetic,spontaneous and is a very very "meat lover",she has a little Texan accent because when she was small,she lived in the Texas in a little farm of cows and bulls. Mia is impressioned by bulls she nammed one them "Stronger" because he is strong and robust, the parents of Mia have a farm and she loved taking care of the bulls. Mia really love barbecues,she also love cow,cow-boy or Texan clothing and leather, Mia moved to Japan so she can become an idol and met Sunny and Sora there and they instantly become friends. Mia has a mascot who is a teckel dog-like who is nammed Rocky, Mia really love rock and love rock music but also country music, she loves America and always go there in holidays. Mia really have a Texan accent she sometimes finish her phrase by Wicked! , Mia also love checkered, wash denim, leathered or thorned clothing, she love dogs and meat and really LOVE purple her favourite brand Punk'n'Roses has all of those things who Mia loves. Most of her fans love her devilish character and her punk and rebellious personality,Mia really like her fans and want to bring them smiles,she do her best everyday and now has her sister to help her. Appearance Mia has purple eyes with a really really pale purple as her hair color, she have a vety long straight hair. In season 2,her hair is straight-curly with a bang in her forehead and is on the right side of her shoulder. Etymology Mia is a derivative of "Mary" wich means "dear" or "loved". Suzu (suzu) mean "bell" and ki (ki) mean "tree. Mia Suzuki means "Dear Bell Tree". Her real name is Mia Marilyn Valentina Suzuki. Songs *Night Colored Papillon *Idol Activity! Rock ver. *I want *Crazy Horse *Sweet Sp!ce *KIRA Power guitar ver. *Rebellion *The Baddest Female *RED *1000 Nights *Hot Hands *Acceleration *Ultimate Eyes *Glass Doll *Night Air Special Appeals *Rock Flash *Passion Beat *Crazy Rockin' Score *Thorned Passion *Chained Heart *Locked Flame of Passion *Crazy Punk *Butterfly Shower Prism Jumps *Rock Flash *Thunder Storm *Cactus Field *Run of the Bisons *Road of the Grand Bull *Forest of Spikes *Lightning Hurricane *Aurora Rising *Butterfly Wings *Rising Rock Star Ascension Trivia *Her birthday is the 23rd of May. *Her Zodiac Sign is Taurus. *Her blood type is A. *She born in Texas. *Her color is Purple. *Her aura is composed of lightning bolts,thunder-like black and purple music notes,purple hearts with chains,metal locks,chain belts with music speakers and metal hearts with chains and wings. *Her favourite foods are: barbecues,french fries,hamburgers, fried chicken,nuggets,sundaes, bacon with eggs,sodas,hot dogs, potatoes and stuffed tomatoes. *Her disliked food is cucumber. *Her intsruments are drumsticks and an electric guitar. **When she do a Prism Live she can change her drumsticks into an electric guitar. **She can use her guitar on stage. *Her mascot is Rocky. *Mia showned than she is a fan of Dante in Devil May Cry but didn't like the new Dante (yes she played the games not me!) and literally in love with him! *Mia is a fan of korean music,she is a fan of the group 2NE1 and is a fan of CL and Minzy. *Mia revealed than her mother: Misaki Suzuki,was a Prism Star and an idol and also mastered the Aurora Rising. *Following by the others (Miku,Sophie and Pauline) Mia is the fourth to sing in Korean. **She is also the second after Miku to sing in English. *Mia really love japanese westernized food. *Her sister Britanny,said than if she were a flower,she would be an orchid. Category:Characters Category:Rock Idols Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Idols